


Family Blessings

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually, you've got to tell your siblings that you're marrying your other sibling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Blessings

They decide to go in order of age.

Telling their siblings - Leo’s half-siblings, if you want to be technical, but Corrin still thinks of them as family, which calls into question this engagement - is going to be difficult no matter what order they do it in, so they decide oldest to youngest is as good an order as any. Besides, if they tell Elise first, she’ll doubtlessly tell the others, and they want to have some control over how they find out.

So, Xander first. They sit him down in a comfortable chair, make nervous pleasantries first, and when Xander finally asks, “What’s this really all about?” their reply is “We’re in love.”

“With each other,” Corrin adds, just to make sure there are no misunderstandings.

Xander’s eyebrows shoot up, and for a few moments he’s silent, just long enough to make the both of them nervous. Finally, he says, “I should have seen this coming long before now.”

It’s not as negative a response as it could have been, and Corrin relaxes a fraction. “Really?”

Xander nods. “Leo always was your favorite. Ever since the day you asked me what ‘inbreeding’ meant-”

“Was that after you told me we were going to get married when we were older?” Leo says to Corrin. “You acted like you knew what I was talking about.”

“Not everybody is a child prodigy,” Corrin answers, embarrassment flushing her cheeks. “And I wanted to impress you. Or at least not look stupid…”

“There are other ways to be smart besides knowing fancy words,” Leo says. “...Of course, I didn’t realize that back then, so I probably would have made fun of you.”

“Hey!”

Xander studies the two of them as they talk, and seems to come to a conclusion. “You have my blessing.”

They both snap back to attention. “Thank you.” “Thank you so much.”

One down.

They find Camilla relaxing in her room, and after she invites them in, Leo clears his throat. “Camilla, we have something important to tell you.”

“Oh?” She smiles. “Have you two finally confessed to each other?”

“Y-” Corrin falters. “You knew already?”

“You’re both terribly obvious, my dear.” She claps her hands together. “I’m happy for you two.”

“Thank you. ...How was I obvious…?” Leo mutters to himself.

“You’ve always been the last one to realize your own feelings,” Camilla replies. “And Corrin is so innocent in these things. I do hope you won’t be corrupting her.”

Leo splutters as she laughs. “I - of course not!”

They don’t stay much longer, citing the need to find Elise as a convenient excuse. Camilla directs them to the mess hall.

Elise is chopping up vegetables when they reach her. “Hi! Do you want to help make dinner?”

“Of course.” Corrin starts reading over the recipe as she talks. “Elise, Leo and I need to tell you something.”

She glances back at Leo, who clears his throat. “Corrin and I are going to be married,” he says.

Elise stops what she’s doing and turns to them, excitement plain in her eyes. “Really?!”

“Really.” Corrin lets out a sigh of relief. “I’m glad you’re not upset.”

“Of course I’m not upset! I mean-” Elise considers it more for a second. “It’s kind of sad that my family isn’t going to get any bigger. Until you have kids! Are you having kids?”

Corrin chokes.

Leo turns bright red. “We - we haven’t discussed that yet,” he manages.

“Okay,” Elise says, and goes back to chopping ingredients while chattering away about what kind of wedding they’ll have and if she or Camilla gets to be the maid of honor.

They don’t get a moment to themselves until after dinner, but once they do, Corrin leans against Leo’s shoulder. “So, that could have gone worse.”

“I’m glad we have their blessings,” murmurs Leo. “...Though I would have married you even without them.”

Corrin smiles. “Me too.”


End file.
